<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren't You Foxy? by Miss_Noodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020012">Aren't You Foxy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Noodle/pseuds/Miss_Noodle'>Miss_Noodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically reader is a monster kitsune, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kitsune, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can transform into a fox whenever, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a skeleton-fox hybrid, Smut, and her dad is a humanoid fox, fun times, like her mum is a skele, read notes please, reader is a monster, reader is female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Noodle/pseuds/Miss_Noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were merely minding your own business, wandering around the forest in search of food when a certain duo make their presence known. You avoid them in hopes of having no trouble, you were here first after all, this place was yours! </p><p>They disagree, and they don't want to leave you alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Cooking, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431664">Monstrum Sceletus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta">Vivalavidapasta</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO<br/>Before i start ima just go ahead and say that reader is not a human, she is a full monster.<br/>not a hybrid with a human or anything like that.<br/>just a skele-fox<br/>for the most part she has a sans-like-head with fur on the back, ears, tail, and dog like legs. The colours are the same as your typical red fox, besides her, yknow... bones and ecto flesh ;)<br/>anyway, I hope you enjoy :). if you want to ask anything just ask away!</p><p>VERY MINOR MENTIONS OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your long snout snorted at the ground, sniffing furiously in one spot before moving onto another. Your face crinkles in mild disgust when you snort again and small bits of snot fall onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>You were in your red fox form, standing on all four feet as you try to pick up the scent of any small mammal. You were quite hungry, having missed a day of eating so you could sleep, so you made sure to be extra careful with the sounds you made. You were rather large for your breed, but that didn't mean you couldn't be stealthy.</p><p> </p><p>You tread carefully over dead leaves, making sure not to make too much noise so any prey nearby would be scared off. You cringed into yourself when your stomach growled in complaint, before carrying on with your search.</p><p> </p><p>You were in a dense forest, the tree's as thick as a house, almost like red-wood trees. From your angle, they seemed to never stop growing into the sky, stretching up and up until you just couldn't see it anymore. The leaves in the trees rustled as the wind blew, the night sky shining down on the quiet ground, the moon layering it in a light grey shine, making it look almost holy. Owls hooted away in the night, their big eyes observing their area before flapping away.</p><p> </p><p>You were beginning to give up on finding a live meal, when all of a sudden, you see movement under the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Your big ears pinned back, and you crouched low before using as much force as your legs allowed you to launch towards the rat, quickly gaining on it's frantic retreat. Pouncing on top of it with your front feet, you drooled at the sight of its chubby belly, your tongue sticking out at the wonderful prey. It's pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>You bite into the rat's neck, blood spewing into your mouth as you tried to give it a quick death, not wanting to cause it much suffering. You quickly take the whole of it's body into your mouth once it ceases it's struggling, chewing the delicious food. It was always rejuvenating whenever you successfully caught a live meal, despite it happening most of your life. </p><p> </p><p>After you practically inhale the pregnant rat, you sighed happily in bliss as your stomach was less-empty. You sit your back-end down, head bending around yourself with your tongue out, ready to attempt to lick away the dirt that has accumulated over your belly.</p><p> </p><p>You think you were quite the spiffing fox. You were like any ordinary fox, main pelt a dark orangey-red, the under pelt and tip of your tail a clear white (although right now it was dirtied brown, but you were trying to get it off), and black socks on your front feet. The only difference is the markings of ribs that lead out from your under belly, and end in a point just before it reaches your spine. They are rib markings.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing your clean, you yawn loudly, preparing yourself for transforming back into the Monster you are.</p><p> </p><p>A bright yellow glow begins to emit from your body, when suddenly swirls of magic begin to encase your form. You remained calm as you closed your eyes, and allowed your magic to take control. It took a moment, but eventually the glow disappeared, and the next time you opened your eyes, you were your normal self.</p><p> </p><p>When you look down at yourself, you are no longer a fox. Well, you're half a fox. You are a skeleton-fox hybrid. Your mother was a skeleton whilst your father was a humanoid fox. Thus came you. You had a white, round skull, that had what seemed like a permanent grin on it (but you obviously know it's not), the skull faded into red fox fur around the back, and 2 big ears flit around in alertness on the top. Your snout had been completely removed. You weren't currently wearing any clothes due to the transformation, so you could see how your spine was layered in a thinner coat of fur, and your thick ribs breathed in and out calmly. Your pelvis was like any other, the only difference was the fox tail that began at the coccyx. Your legs where the same as a dogs hind legs, your thigh thick with fat and muscle that imitated bones, which were a bright white.</p><p> </p><p>You look around, huffing once in laziness and you begin to stroll further into the woods. You lived alone in this place, your fox nature making it especially hard to interact with people and stay sane (specifically <em>humans</em>). You much preferred the out doors, where you are alone with your thoughts and occasional animal friend. The city life was just so <em>noisy!</em></p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts are interrupted when you smell burning nearby. You breath in deeply, before turning right and walking onward. Hopefully it was just a small fire that you could put out. However, those hopes are dashed away when you come across a... A house...? When did this get here...? </p><p> </p><p>You crouch low and sneak around, getting a good look through one of the <em>many </em>windows in the house, spotting dark figures flitting about. Growling under your breath, you snarl viciously before darting away, hoping to avoid any interactions with the <em>intruders</em>. </p><p> </p><p>You run home back to your cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spotted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were just dicking around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long and that it's so short <br/>:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Why wont these damn people take a hint?!</em> You screech internally.</p><p>It had been a while since you've spotted that house being built. You soon found out it was a couple of skeletons that didn't know when to shut up. Sometimes you'd see a goat, a human, a fish with their lizard friend.</p><p>Huffing angrily, you throw a small rock at the wall of the cabin. Unluckily for you, it landed right on a window.</p><p>Jumping in surprise at the loud "<em>SHNNK</em>" noise it made, you run over to a large bush that would hide your body. One of the perks of being small you guess.</p><p>As you expected, a looming figure filled the the window. Their skull was rounded, with big, oval-shaped eye sockets, bigger than any human skeleton, and it seemed to house small pin pricks of light that wobbled with what you guess is stress, and a jaw that fused into their skull. It had spread into a wide, yet confused grin, not reaching his eye sockets as he looked around. He scratched behind his head, before shrugging and leaving your view. </p><p>You sigh in relief, flopping down to the ground on your back.</p><p>Sweat drips down your forehead, so you reach a hand up to wipe it away. The sun was scorching today, the July Summers really starting to get to you, and instinctively you start huffing with your tongue out slightly. Mosquitos fly around you, which you occasionally kick away in irritation. </p><p>You can't wait till this heat dies down, with all the fur on your body, it was almost unbearable sometimes. You stretch your limbs out with a grunt, feeling the tension in your joints ease out. </p><p>Scratching and itch behind your fox ears, you sit up again, still panting to try and alleviate the heat. Walking on all fours, you go to grab a stick to pester the skeletons with again. </p><p>You'd been trying to scare the intruders away from the area by destroying anything that is left outside of their house, tables, chairs et cetera. They've learned that they just need to bring in anything important, which leaves you with not much to break. You've noticed that they leave the house at a certain part of the day to... Do whatever it is they do, and return later in the day. It gives you enough time to scout around and see what damage you can do.</p><p>Picking up a small stick, you stick back on your ass, raise your arm, and launch it as hard as you can towards the house. It smacks on the wood this time, and you reach to grab another.</p><p>As you're about to throw it again, you freeze when you spot 2 white lights trained intently on you. Your eye sockets widen in surprise, arm held stiffly in the air as your fur flares up in shock. You remain deathly still, waiting for them to make the first move. </p><p>His mouth opens, as if to speak, raising his own arm to point at you. But before he can do whatever it was he wanted, you drop the stick and sprint off, your form shimmering and shifting to a full fox as you run. You use all your strength to push away from the ground to race away as fast as possible, afraid of the consequences of being caught. </p><p>You really hope he wont investigate</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad things ensue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one, but a bit longer than last time. Hope you guys like it xx</p><p>CHAPTER WARNINGS: Descriptions on blood and gore here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your wish fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Not only have the intruders taken notice of you, they've started to take time out of their day to adventure further into your territory. You almost smacked into one of them when you were making your new daily routine of going to their house, only to meet them half way. </p><p>He was shaped like a normal human, but you knew better. He wore a hot pink hoodie that had puffy fur on the hood, black shorts that had a white stripe down the side, and pink slippers. He wore white mittens on his hands and they were scratching behind his head. He looked around, appearing deeply confused before shrugging and walking forwards. From what you could tell he was walking back to his house.</p><p>Damn. You breath a sigh of relief. You really hope that he doesn't find your cave anytime soon, you've been around it too long for you to just drop it in fear. <strike>You were planning a family here.</strike></p><p>You were being much more careful now, you didn't allow yourself to be seen more than necessary. And when he did see you, you made sure to run the opposite direction of your home so that he'll think you're living that way.</p><p>It seemed to be working because he no longer treaded near your cave. Instead he went down hill, towards civilisation.</p><p>It took about 2 weeks of repeatedly going back and forth, very tedious but important. You felt a little more safe sleeping at night now, knowing he won't be coming by any time soon. </p><p>You were walking back home, fairly content with your efforts in keeping your territory safe. You hadn't been paying attention to your surroundings. The pain hadn't been the first thing you processed, it was the intense pressure that sprang into your leg. A moment of silence later, and excruciating pain erupted from that same area. </p><p>Your knees buckled, and in your panicked state, you didn't think about the repercussions of your actions, and screamed bloody murder out in the forest. Your eye sight went dizzy, you couldn't focus on anything, but when you looked down to see what was going on, the blurry image of a <em>bear trap</em> came. </p><p>You desperately clawed at it, trying with all your might to pry open the spikes that had sank into your lower thigh. It budged a bit, but white-hot pain shot up through your body, and forced you to let go. Rivers of tears went down your cheeks freely, and you had to lay back a moment to try and catch your quick breaths. However, no matter how hard you tried, nothing helped. </p><p>You briefly realized that you were having a serious panic attack, (figures...) and that if you didn't calm down and sort yourself out soon, those skeletons will surely come looking for that scream. You hadn't walked far enough for you to be confident they didn't hear it, so, with great pain, you attempted to walk with the bear trap still attached to your leg.</p><p>Your blood was pumping in your ears, SOUL beating erratically to try and keep itself together. The bear trap thunked loudly as you kept pushing your bleeding leg to work, to try and get yourself to safety before you deal with it.</p><p>Eventually, the pain became to much and you, once again, collapsed onto the floor. You were hyperventilating heavily, and the dizziness in your vision became worse. You uselessly try to grasp around where the bear trap had you in it's teeth, to try to alleviate the pain, but it only brought on more, groaning in agony as your attempts survive seemed to vanish.</p><p>Did they plant this here? Did they know all along? Those skeletons... Where they playing you this whole time, and you where too stupid to figure it out yourself? The thought hurts more than it should, bringing forth more tears that mixed with the painful ones. </p><p>The floor was beginning to dampen with the amount of blood spewing out, you didn't know how much time had passed, but you'd managed to stay awake for a while. When you looked down again, you see that, yes, while the floor is dark in your blood, there isn't much there, which tells your that you're not loosing as much blood as quickly as you thought. Although, your attempts at trying to run home probably didn't help. Either that, or you haven't been here long at all. </p><p>There are flies buzzing around you, mainly near the heat of your wound, and would sometimes land on it. At this point, your whole leg has gone numb, and you're pretty sure you're done for. Your eyelids keep drooping, but you stay determined, and try your hardest to keep them open. </p><p>Eventually, it pays off, because you hear footsteps in the distance. Your ears perk at the new noise, but you make no move to protect yourself. If another wild creature wishes to eat you, then they can have at it. It not like you'll have the energy to defend yourself anyway.</p><p>Soon enough, a figure emerges from the trees.</p><p>That damn skeleton.</p><p>His wide grin is like the devil's, and he's still wearing the same thing as last time, only this time he's got blue gloves on instead of mittens. His eye sockets widen upon seeing you, and he stands stock still for a moment before springing into action.</p><p>You grunt when he touches you, not enjoying his close proximity until you notice that he's trying to pry the bear trap off. He huffs at the effort, but eventually it does tear away from your leg. Despite being numb, you register a strong wave of pain race up your body, and you can't help but cry out again, fresh tears leaving your sockets.</p><p>"'m sorry, 'm sorry." The skeleton mumbles under his breath, his eye sockets drooped down to show his genuine sadness at the situation. You eye lights meet, and he reaches a hand up to pet one of your ears in a comforting motion. It doesn't really work, but you appreciate the attempt. </p><p>He unzips his hoodie, revealing a white shirt underneath that he quickly tore to shreds. Your eye sockets widen when it shows his ribcage, but cringe away when he attempts to wrap your leg with the torn material. All of a sudden, your will to live spring back to life for you, and you realize that there wasn't anything holding you down anymore, besides the leg.</p><p>In your time of realization, he's wrapped the cloth around your wound and tied it tight, and it's the pain from the pressure of both his hands on your thigh that makes you kick into action. </p><p>You hiss angrily at him when he tries to add more pressure onto your leg, kicking him away with your good one before springing away from his touch. When you look back at him, he has a small scratch on his right cheek from your claws. He's fallen on his ass in his shock, but seems to get the memo, and doesn't try to pursue you.</p><p>"little lady, we gotta put pressure on tha' leg 'o yours to stop tha' bleedin'." He points at the wound, to which you hiss again, covering it.</p><p>You growl lowly, backing up to give you enough time to run away without him following you. He seems to notice this, because his face gets a desperate expression on it, and holds out his torn shirt, "at least take this with you, i don't wanna see you 'a pile 'o dust somewhere..." </p><p>His expression turns sad, before he throws the cloth at you. Bearing your teeth at him throwing something at you, you reluctantly grab the rags and sprint off into the distance. You use your only good leg, making sure to not ever put your wounded one on the ground. </p><p>You don't care that he's probably going to figure out where you reside, you focus on making sure you survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you ask, yes its Undertale Sans I just wanted him to look fashionable on first impressions 😘</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters will most likely be quite short because i have the mental capacity of a nut, so please tolerate it. Thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>